A Vicious Cycle
by xTasteTheRaInBoWx
Summary: It's the 2012 Golden Globes and Naya Rivera deals with the indecisive nature of Heather Morris using a lot of alcohol. And when feelings come forth, just how indecisive Heather really is will show. Heya Angst. OS
1. I Can't

**This is a Heya one-shot inspired by the events at the 2012 Golden Globes (everyone looked hot, but I was upset by the lack of exuberance that the Glee cast brought last year). So I'm just gonna write this and see how it goes. Reviews are welcomed. I apologize in advance for anything that doesn't make sense…it's late, folks.**

…

Naya Rivera double checked to make sure she looked satisfactory as she prepared to depart from her apartment to the 2012 Golden Globes. She looked at herself in the mirror, examining the grey dress that very much so concealed her trim body. Last year, there had been an online riot about the dress she had worn. She had really loved that dress, and the response it got from others. This year, however, her publicist had insisted on her wearing something more conservative. Naya hadn't liked this decision at first. She had insisted on showing off her assets, but he wouldn't have it. So, as retaliation, she chose _this_. Sure, it was a gorgeous gown, but it wasn't _her_.

With its high collar and bland tone of grey, she would, no doubt, stay out of the lime light this time around. At least she would have Heather there with her.

Or so she thought.

Her phone buzzed with a text message and she grabbed it from her vanity to see who it was.

_Heather: I can't._

Naya's heart sank immediately. She groaned and headed for the door, knowing her limo was waiting for her. As soon as she climbed in the car, she started typing a reply.

_Sent: What do you mean you can't?_

She pressed send and reached over to the small cooler which resided in the back of the limo and opened it to look for something to drink. She settled on some champagne to start off, outing the various liquor that sat next to it. _I don't need to be wasted…yet, _she thought. She poured herself a glass and looked out the window as she waited on a reply. Minutes later, while the car was stopped at a red light, Heather's reply came and it made Naya's temper flare.

_Heather: Taylor isn't feeling too great about being on the red carpet with me…so we're not going. He's made that clear._

Naya sent an agitated reply straight back.

_Sent: Then let him stay home! I need you here tonight!_

She was begging now. If Heather wasn't there, she would be alone most of the night. Her head throbbed and she finished off her glass of champagne. Naya wasted no time in pouring another. Her phone buzzed yet again thereafter.

_Heather: I can't just leave him…I'm sorry. I just can't come Nay…_

_Sent: I can't believe this._

Suddenly, her phone rang with Heather's signature ringtone, _Heartbeat_ by Childish Gambino. Naya sighed and contemplated letting it go to voicemail, but gave in when she pictured the look on Heather's face right about now.

"Yeah?"

"_Naya, I'm sorry I can't come…Taylor, he just is still really nervous about the whole fame thing and it makes him really uncomfortable-," _

"Just save it, okay? I was really counting on you. You're my best friend, we're supposed to be in this together."

"_You know I would be there if I could-,"_

"Then why aren't you? Taylor isn't really stopping you. You could still come, you just don't want to." Naya's words hit Heather like an iceberg in the face.

"_Naya, of course I want to be there with you. You of all people should know that," Heather pleaded._

"You know, if Taylor truly cared, he would let you come tonight and be proud of you. But no, he's being selfish, just like always," Naya spat.

"_That's not fair of you to say…"_

The car came to a stop in front of the red carpet, Naya finished her second glass of champagne and cleared her throat. "I'm there now andI have to go. Call me if you decide to show." She hung up, not letting Heather finish. She plastered a fake smile on her face as she stepped out of the limo and into the sea of glamour and flashing lights. Alone.

…

The red carpet was a blur. Naya hardly stopped to speak with anyone, only taking the time to do the 360 fashion camera before she was hurrying into the building after about 30 minutes of red carpet coverage. She was the first to her table, surprisingly and frowned when she saw Heather's name marker next to her own. She picked it up and placed the small card in her handbag, not wanting to look at it any more.

The next of her table-mates to arrive inside was Kevin McHale. He noticed Naya sitting with a glum look and quirked his head to the side as he seated himself on her left side.

"Hey Bee…you're in here awfully early…something wrong? Where's Hemo?" He seemed concerned.

"She's at home," Naya said bitterly, not looking up and taking a sip of the champagne she'd had poured by a waiter not moments ago.

"What? Wait is she late? Did she forget something?" Kevin asked, surprised.

"No, she's not coming," Naya answered numbly.

"Why?"

"_Taylor_. That's why. He's so fucking insecure about fame and everything. I mean, I know it's a lot of pressure, but this is the Golden _fucking_ Globes. You don't just decide that you and your world famous girlfriend aren't going because you're nervous. He always has to make things about him. Why, for once, can't he just man up and help support Heather? She deserves that at the _very_ least!" Naya let out a sigh at the end of her rant and looked at Kevin, "Fuck," she finished, shaking her head.

"You say fuck a lot," he teased with a playful grin, drawing a smile out of the Puerto Rican beauty.

"Fuck yeah, I do!" Naya joked back, nudging the skinny guy.

"Listen, I know it was really important that she come tonight, but don't let her absence ruin your whole night, Naya. Try to have a good time," Kevin encouraged her.

"That, my friend," she held up her glass of champagne, "is what _this_ is for."

…

The award ceremony became a blur as Naya's glass remained full. Kevin watched meekly throughout as Naya requested that her glass be kept full with champagne. But the real drinking would come later. During a break, Naya's phone rang again while she was in the ladies room. It was Heather. She scowled and answered after a while, her intoxicated mind not caring what Heather had to say.

"What?"

"_I just wanted to know if you wanted a stuffed animal," _Heather said, taken back by Naya's harsh greeting.

"A stuffed animal? Why would I want a stuffed animal?" Naya furrowed her brow.

"_Because I'm at Disneyland! I wanted to win you something,"_ Heather answered. Naya flared.

"You're where?"

"_Disneyland…you know, the theme park…"_

"I _know_ what you said…but _why_ would you be at Disneyland instead of here?" Naya asked angrily, her words tied together with her buzz.

Then Heather got why Naya was so upset, _"Naya, you know I don't like it when you drink if you're in a bad mood…it never turns out good."_

"Oh, I'm having a _great _time, Heather, thank you for your concern."

"_Naya, I-,"_

"You know what…have fun at Disneyland with your poor excuse for a boyfriend, don't bother trying to apologize. I hope you have a _wonderful_ time." Naya hung up again and felt a rush of hot tears fill her eyes. She moved over to the sink and looked in the mirror. What was she doing here? She jumped when she heard the door open and Natalie Portman step through the door. Naya cursed under her breath and turned away, hoping the woman wouldn't see what a mess she was.

"Hey…Naya, right?" Natalie asked kindly. Naya looked down and wiped her eyes with a nod. Natalie furrowed her brows at the young starlet's state. "What's wrong?"

Naya looked up, still trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, and spoke shakily, "My best friend and I are sort of in a fight."

Natalie looked sympathetic and pulled a small package of tissues from her bag. She took one from the pack and brought it up to wipe the smeared eye makeup from Naya's face. "Anything you wanna talk about?"

Naya shrugged, "I was just so excited because I was thinking her and I were going to come here together…but she dipped out the last minute, and now she's at Disneyland with her stupid _boy_friend."

"Sounds a little bit like jealousy to me," Natalie said observantly, Naya looked up, her face covered with confusion. "What I mean is, maybe you're upset because she's not spending as much time with you."

"She just…really important to me, and having her here was something I really wanted," Naya sighed, leaning back on the sink.

Natalie looked at the Latina thoughtfully, "Was she that goofy blonde who was with you when we met last year? Heather, I think?"

Naya smiled at her name, despite the circumstance.

"So it was her. You two were really close from what I saw, are you still that close?" Natalie asked.

Again, Naya gave a shrug, "I'd like to think so…but her boyfriend has been keeping us apart lately. I feel like he's threatened by me, because Heather and I…well, our relationship seems like more than best friends to him."

"_Is_ it more than friends?" Natalie asked, making Naya think even harder. Her head throbbed.

"Who made you the psychologist?" Naya joked, avoiding the question.

Natalie laughed at the irony, "I actually studied psychology at Harvard. Don't think you're not answering the question."

"Damn. Should have known! I can't believe I'm talking to Natalie Portman in the bathroom at the Golden Globes."

"You _still _haven't answered," Natalie smirked.

"Would it be bad if I said I _wanted _more with Heather?" Naya asked carefully.

"Of course not. And listen, from what I saw last year, you have her wrapped around your finger. She was beaming at you, like she was proud of you. Just be patient. She'll come around. But now, I have to call my babysitter to check on my son. Let me know how things go later, okay?" Natalie pulled Naya in for a hug, much to the singer's surprise, and smiled warmly.

Naya walked out of the bathroom with a million new thoughts in her mind.

…

Naya finished watching the award ceremony, downing three more glasses of champagne by the end, and her angry thoughts had settled. Now she just felt lonely.

"Naya…are you coming to the after party, girl?" Amber asked as they moved towards the exit of the building.

"Yeah…for a bit," Naya nodded, clinging onto Kevin's arm.

"You should stay away from the bar when we get there," He said into her ear. Naya looked at him and shook her head.

"I'll be okay." She slurred, patting his forearm.

"Naya, I'm serious. Heather texted me while you were in the bathroom. She was worried that you would drink too much…which, by the looks of things, has already happened," Kevin said carefully, as to not set off Naya's ever-ticking time bomb.

"She texted you to take care of me?" Naya scoffed, "That's just great. She thinks I'm going crazy…"

"You don't mean that, Naya…you _know_ Heather feels bad about tonight," Kevin assured her as they looked for Naya's car.

Naya ignored him, "You rode with Cory right?"

Kevin sighed, defeated in trying to convince her. "Yes."

"Will you ride with me to the after party instead?" She asked, stumbling a bit as they walked towards her waiting limo.

"Yeah…sure," Kevin nodded. "Cory," he called over his shoulder at the tall guy, who looked forward at the sound of his name, "I'm riding with Bee!"

Cory threw him a nod and Kevin waved back.

"Okay, let's go." Kevin helped her into the back seat and slid in behind her. She immediately went for the cooler of alcohol, but Kevin stopped her immediately.

"Kev, I don't need _you_ to babysit me. I'm a big girl. I can have _one_ drink," Naya said.

"Really? Well, you've been having _one_ drink all night, no more for a while," He insisted. She scoffed and turned away from him, looking silently out the window. He just sighed and sat quietly beside her and texted Heather.

_Sent: Hemo, Naya isn't doing any better. When are you getting back from Disneyland?_

Heather automatically replied.

_HeMo: Soon. Just look out for her Kev. Call me if anything happens._

_Sent: Will do._

…

At the after party, the room was filled with people when Naya and Kevin arrived just after the other Glee cast members. Kevin followed Naya carefully as she made her rounds around the room, saying hello to other celebrities, making jokes with them, but still, looking sad. She hadn't spoken a word to him since the limo, and it seemed she was trying to lose him in the crowd.

"Kev, you don't have to follow me like a watch dog, okay? I'm doing fine. Go have fun," Naya said dryly into his ear at one point.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. Just stay away from the bar. Please," Kevin implored her. She nodded and he left to go find Dianna.

Naya, finally free of her 'guard,' immediately moved for the bar. She settled near the middle, and waved for the bartender.

"What can I get for you?"

Naya rubbed her temple, "Lemme get a shot of tequila," she told him, then changed her mind, "actually, make it two."

"Coming right up!" He quickly retrieved her request, placing the two shot glasses before her. She sighed and downed both of them, one after the other.

She squeezed her eyes shut at the burn and breathed out, feeling the liquor immediately take its effect.

"Damn!" The bartender said in astonishment.

"Get me a Long Island iced tea," she requested.

"Are you sure…that's a pretty strong drink," he checked.

"Hit me."

He nodded and prepared the mix of vodka, tequila, rum, gin, and coke, and with a squeeze of lemon, handed her the hard drink. She paid him and took a long swig. This drink hit her even faster. The mix of various liquors made her feel very warm and it was then she realized how drunk she was. Her vision suddenly seemed more skewed and the music seemed louder. She could hear someone saying her name, and she looked around for the owner of the voice.

"Naya! There you are! Jeez, I thought you'd never hear me! How about this after party huh?" Mark asked, a beer in hand.

"Mark! Heyyy! Have you seen Heather?" Naya asked dumbly. Mark looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Um, Naya, Heather didn't come, remember?" He asked slowly.

"Damnit!" Naya cursed loudly, taking another drink.

"What are you drinking Naya?" Mark asked.

"…iced tea," Naya took another swig, all but emptying the glass, Mark took it from her and smelled it.

"Bullshit. You forgot to mention the Long Island part. Jesus, that shit'll get you drunk faster than you can say the name of the drink!" Mark set the glass out of her reach, "Come on, I'm taking you home." He started to drag her towards the door but she gripped his arm in a stand-still.

"I just want, Heather…" she mumbled before falling into Mark's arms and closing her eyes.

"Get a paramedic!" She heard someone say.

"Move out of the way!" Was that Kevin?

"Is she okay?" Another bystander asked.

"I need everyone to step back, please. Ms. Rivera?"

She halfway opened her eyes to see a paramedic kneeling over her.

"Where's Heather?" She muttered incoherently. Little did she know, Kevin was already on it.

He called her immediately after Naya had fainted, having seen the incident from across the room. He knew the blonde would come.

"_Kevin, what is it?_" Heather asked, sounding tired on the other end of the line.

"It's Naya," Kevin began. The blonde was suddenly alert.

"_What happened?"_ She seemed to be in a panic.

"She got away from me and sort of…drank too much…I'm so sorry Hemo…I told you that I'd look out for her and I failed! I'm so sorry!" He quickly apologized, "But listen, she's going in and out of consciousness, the paramedics are with her now. Mark was with her when she went down.

"_Say no more, Kev. I'll be there in ten."_

Then the line went dead.

…

"Where is she?" Heather ran up to Kevin as soon as she spotted him in the crowd of celebrities that filled the room. She looked incredibly out of place in her sweats as she rushed in.

"This way," Kevin took her hand and pulled her back towards the lounge areas. There Heather spotted Naya with the paramedics in one of the secluded areas, being checked. She seemed to be resisting their offers to help. All of their cast mates stood outside the entrance, looking worried. Heather let go of Kevin's hand and ran for the entrance.

"I need to get in there!" Heather said worriedly. The other's gave understanding looks and let her enter. Naya, who was sitting on the couch, paramedic kneeling in front of her, looked up and noticed her best friend standing before her, tears in her eyes.

"Heather…I thought you were at Disneyland," Naya said sarcastically.

"I had just gotten home when Kev called me. Why did you do this, Nay? You scared the shit out of me," Heather came over and sat by her. Naya then turned to the paramedic in front of her.

"Are we almost done here?"

"Naya, you're heavily intoxicated, and I'm both surprised and glad to say that you seem like you're going to be okay. Is there someone who can take you home?" The medic asked, standing up next to the other by-standing medic.

"My limo-,"

"I will," Heather interjected, "I'm not letting her out of my sight."

"Great. Now, Naya, go home, get some sleep, drink some water and get some rest tomorrow. I expect a nasty hangover by the looks of tonight," He ordered.

"Thank you, sir," Heather said politely as the two medics gathered their things and left. As soon as they were gone, the rest of their cast mates started to come in, but Heather held up a hand, signaling for them to wait. Lea got the message and ushered them back away from the lounge.

"I was miserable tonight. The highlight of my evening was a hug from Natalie Portman in the bathroom," Naya said through a sob. Heather took the brunettes hand and laced her fingers with her own, caressing her knuckles with the pad of her thumb.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry Naya. I should have come. I feel terrible," Heather apologized.

"Don't apologize. You had fun with Taylor. I'm happy for you," Naya half lied. She _was _happy that Heather had a great night. She was just mad it wasn't a great night with _her_.

"I know you don't like him, but-,"

"_Hate_ him," Naya corrected.

"O-kay…hate him. But just know that _nothing_ or _anyone_ could ever take away the friendship you and I have. I love you…so much, Naya. I was so worried you would hurt yourself tonight because you're so upset," the tall blonde sighed.

"I was upset…not so much anymore," Naya smiled over at Heather, "I love you too. Can we go now?"

"Yeah," Heather nodded, helping Naya up and walking out of the lounge hand-in-hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lea was the first to ask.

Naya half-smiled and nodded, "she's just gonna…drive me," she slurred.

"Okay…well, we're glad you're okay! We love you!" Amber added.

"Thanks guys. See you on set tomorrow," Naya waved meekly. They all hollered their goodbyes as Heather and Naya quietly left together.

…

Heather hummed along to the radio as she drove through the busy streets of Beverly Hills, trying to get back to Naya's place. She looked over at the stunning brunette, who was now asleep, and wondered how in the world she got so lucky. She reached down to Naya's hand and held it, and couldn't fight the smile when Naya squeezed back.

When she pulled up to Naya's apartment she parked and looked over at Naya again. She hated to wake her, but there was no way she could carry her all the way up to her apartment, no matter how many times she'd picked Naya up.

"Naya, honey…we're here…wake up," Heather roused her gently. Naya groaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Where are we?"

"At your place. Let's go, you need some rest," Heather urged her, grabbing her own bag before climbing out of the car.

"Mpmh…are you staying with me?" Naya asked as Heather hurried around to the passenger side door and helped her out, slinging Naya's arm over her shoulder and securing her hand around Naya's tiny waist.

"Yeah, I'm staying. I told Taylor I was going to take care of you," Heather said just above a whisper.

"Was he…was he, mad?" Naya slurred as Heather ushered her towards the elevators. They stepped aside and Naya cuddled into Heathers arms as soon as the doors were closed and Heather had pressed the 8th floor button of the tall building. The tall blonde wrapped her arms around her shorter friend and kissed her temple.

"Yeah. We got into a fight before I left…" Heather sighed. "But stop worrying about me, I just want you to get some rest."

They finally made it to Naya's apartment door and Heather reached into Naya's handbag for her keys. Once she got the door open she took Naya straight to the bedroom and helped her sit on the bed before turning on the lamp. Naya kicked her shoes off, which reminded Heather to do the same as well, and placed the sneakers by her things. She then moved to Naya's dresser and searched for some pj's for her friend to wear. She decided on Naya's favorite pair of sweatpants and a slim-fitting grey t-shirt.

"Here, let's get you into the bathroom, get that makeup off, get you into these pj's and call it a night. C'mon," Heather offered her hand for Naya to take. Naya blinked and muttered about something that didn't make sense before taking Heather's hand and following her into the bathroom.

Naya sat on the closed toilet seat as Heather ran some warm water onto a washcloth and rang it out before kneeling down in front of Naya and bringing it up to her face. Naya let the blonde clean her face, which felt flushed and warm from all the alcohol. She felt her pours breathe now that the majority of her makeup was gone. It felt good.

"Now, to get you out of that dress," Heather stated, pulling Naya to her feet and examining the dress for a zipper. "Naya, how _do_ I get you out of this thing?"

Naya laughed, "Here…it's just," Naya reached around clumsily to the back, indicating the long, thin zipper that ran all the way down the middle. Heather nodded and unzipped the garment, letting Naya slip it off her body leaving her in her panties. The Latina picked up the dress and hung it on the back on the bathroom door before turning to face Heather. Heather swallowed hard, her pale cheeks becoming covered in blush. This didn't go unnoticed by the drunken Naya, who had just let her hair down.

"Is that blush?" Naya brought a hand up and cupped Heather's cheek. Heather's eyes moved up Naya's legs, stomach, breasts and finally to her eyes, which were glassy and sultry. Naya stepped in closer to the taller blonde, who gulped again, feeling Naya's breath on her lips. Just as the brunette leaned in to kiss her, Heather pulled away and grabbed Naya's pj's and handed them to her.

"Uhm…you should, uh, get some rest," Heather blabbered before exiting the bathroom in a rush.

She moved across the bedroom and grabbed her bag and searched inside for a moment before pulling out the small stuffed unicorn that she had won for Naya earlier that evening. She examined it as hot tears filled her sparkling blue eyes. She had almost cheated on Taylor with _Naya_ whilst Naya was drunk. This was not good. But Naya was so damn beautiful. Not just earlier…_all_ the time. Naya would look beautiful to Heather if she was covered in mud, had half a shaved head, and was wearing a paper bag for clothes.

She quickly hid the unicorn behind her back as Naya came out of the bathroom in her pj's and clumsily walked over to the bed and flopped onto it.

"Come here, Heather," she requested, her eyes closed. Heather took that as an opportunity to replace the unicorn in her bag before joining her on the bed.

"Why do you resist me so much?" Naya asked as Heather maneuvered the blankets over their bodies and turned out the lamp.

"What do you mean? I don't resist you."

Naya could sense Heather's nervousness and she scooted closer, laying on her right, looking right at the blonde. "Yes you do. Why are you so afraid of what we have?"

"Naya, please, just go to sleep, we'll talk in the morning. You're too drunk for this," Heather insisted, rolling over on her right, facing away. She heard Naya sigh and roll over too, presumably away from her.

Naya fell asleep quickly, but Heather lay awake for another 45 minutes or so before exhaustion finally consumed her into sleep.

…

Heather was awoken by her phone going off from its place where she had plugged it into the wall. It was her alarm to get up for work. That's right…they had to shoot today. She started to move, but then realized there was a tan arm holding her down. Naya was cuddled up to her, almost spooning her, sleeping hard.

Heather very carefully slipped out of Naya's large bed and hurried over to her phone to turn the alarm off. It was 5 a.m now and they had to leave by 6 to arrive at 6:30 on set. Naya was not going to be very happy about having to get up.

Deciding to try and start the day off good, Heather walked over to her bag and pulled out the unicorn for Naya, along with her notepad and pen. She wrote a small note and placed it on the nightstand by Naya's phone with the plush animal. Smiling in satisfaction, she headed into the bathroom for a shower.

It wasn't much later that Naya's eyes cracked open to the faint sound of singing over the shower. She knew Heather was up. Her head pounded and she groaned as she rolled over to look at the clock. She was surprised to find it blocked by something. It was a stuffed unicorn with a note underneath it. She couldn't help but grin as she read the note to herself, the unicorn already settled snugly between her bicep and her ribcage.

-_Naya,_

_ I hope you know how much I regret not being with you last night. I blame myself for what happened. Anyway, I won you this for you. I hope you like it. His name is Florence. Anyway, hurry and get ready, because I wanna go to breakfast first. :) Smile! I love you._

_ Xoxo, Hemo-_

The Latina folded the note and slipped it into the nightstand drawer and looked at the unicorn again before placing it neatly on the pillows and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. The time read 5:09. Heather must've just gotten up. And it wasn't until she stood that she realized how bad she had to pee. She hurried to the bathroom and knocked twice.

"Yeah?" Heather called over the water.

"I gotta pee! Okay if I come in?" Naya asked groggily.

"Sure thing!"

Naya then turned the knob and went straight for the toilet upon entering. She tried not to concentrate on Heather's naked silhouette that was visible through the glass of the large steam shower.

After peeing, Naya realized that the both of them would probably not have time to shower if they wanted to eat first. Heather must have realized the same because she poked her head out of the glass stall as Naya washed her hands and face.

"Did you get my present?" She asked giddily.

"Yes, I got it. I love him, he's perfect," Naya nodded. "But how are you so peppy right now? I feel like shit…"

"I bet you do. A shower would help!" Heather suggested. Naya froze.

"We don't both have time to shower if we wanna eat. And I _need_ to eat," Naya stated.

"So join me!" Heather offered, "Before we run out of hot water!"

"What about _Taylor_?" Naya asked bitterly, referring to Heather resisting her forwardness the previous night.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him! It's just a shower…and you're sober now," Heather shrugged.

Naya thought, "Okay." She slowly undressed herself and turned away from the mirror to step into the stall with the blonde. Her heart swelled when she saw Heather's slick body standing under the powerful stream. She moved over to allow Naya a chance to rinse off the nights toxins. Naya savored the feeling of the stream of water that now massaged her skin. She ran her hands back over her head and let the water soak her hair completely. It felt _so_ good.

When she opened her eyes again, Heather was staring at her, her mouth parted slightly. Naya furrowed her brow and wondered what she was thinking.

"What?"

"…you're just so beautiful," Heather said, just so it was barely audible over the water.

"More beautiful than Taylor?" Naya quipped, eliciting a loud giggle from the blonde.

"Definitely…and funnier, too." Heather didn't know _why_ she was doing it. Maybe it was out of guilt. But whatever was about to happen between her and Naya was what felt _right_.

Naya smirked and grabbed her bottle of body wash. "Wanna help?" She offered the bottle to Heather, who nervously nodded and squeezed a fair amount onto her hands and reached for Naya's body.

She started at Naya's waist, but it wasn't long before she lathered up her sides and then, ever so gently, over the brunette's supple breasts. Naya moaned as Heather then ushered her to face away. Heather ran her hands over Naya's toned back and around her pelvis to rest at the top of her thighs, so that their bottles were forced to be pressed together.

Naya moaned and closed her eyes as Heather let the water rinse all the suds away. As soon as she was clean, she quickly turned around cupped Heather's face in her hands, pulling her in for a forceful kiss. Heather responded by wrapping her arms abound Naya's tiny waist and pulling their bodies flush together, so that their breast rubbed in a slippery dance between one another.

Their tongues intermingled and Naya bit down on Heather's lower lip, the way she always did when she wanted to go down. Heather, however, knew they didn't have that much time to spare. In fact it was getting late as it was. Heather gave a respondatory bite back, signaling that now was not the time to continue. Naya got the message and slowed their kisses back to several lighter, gentler ones. As they pulled apart, Naya kissed the tip of Heather's nose.

"We need to get ready," Heather explained.

"I understand…but we _will_ continue this later. Taylor or no Taylor!" Naya teased.

"Taylor, who?" Heather joked, giving Naya one last kiss before they stopped the water and proceeded to dress for filming.

…

"Naya?" Heather asked as they drove from breakfast to the studio.

"Hm?" Naya asked sleepily, looking out the window, her hangover still very much there.

"Do you remember saying anything to me before we went to bed?"

"Not really. Why? Did I say something horrible? If I did, Heather I'm-,"

Heather cut her off, "No. No, you didn't. But you did ask me a question…"

"Uh-huh…" Naya trailed cautiously.

"You asked me why I resist you," Heather said bluntly. Naya nodded. "Do you really think I resist you?"

"Well, you sort of _do_. I know that you're with Taylor, okay, and you've known him since before Glee and stuff. But I know for a fact that what you and I share is so much more real than what you have. I can feel it when I'm with you, when I sing with you, when I dance with you, when I kiss you…" Naya explained.

Heather was silent, "I just don't wanna hurt him."

"I know. And that's why I feel bad. I feel like I'm causing you stress too. But Heather…I don't want anyone else. I love you," Naya admitted.

"And I love _you_, Naya. I just don't know what to say to Taylor…" Heather said, concerned.

"So you're breaking up with him?" Naya seemed to lift.

"Well, I mean, I suppose I could just tell him that I have feelings for someone else…stronger feelings, then I just have to 'tell you how I feel,' and then all you have to do is say yes," Heather proposed.

Naya thought the idea over, "Okay. Let's do it."

…

The next weekend, Naya paced nervously in her apartment, waiting for any sign that Heather had talked to Taylor already. She had said she was going to do it Saturday night. It was now 9:24 that night and she hadn't heard anything. She nearly jumped though when her phone buzzed on the coffee table. She knew it must be Heather.

But when she saw the text message her heart ripped in two all over again.

_Heather: I can't._

…

**So there you have it! It was a little lengthy, I admit, but I liked how it turned out! Be sure to leave me some reviews.**


	2. What the Future Holds

**Welp, I was not planning on continuing this into a two-shot, but I got so many requests for more that I had to. I will say, however, this part will not be based off any real events (because I don't have any to go off of at the moment, so, I had to use my imagination! But I think you'll enjoy this! **

**NOTE: In this story I do imply that Naya may have a drinking problem. I do NOT believe this to be true in real life, I think the world of Naya and I know she is on top of her game!**

…

_Heather: I can't._

Naya just stared at her phone, wondering how Heather could possibly do this to her again. Heartbroken, Naya tried not cry and threw her phone onto the couch before wandering into her kitchen. Tears streaming down her face, she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and then looked at her array of various liquors which were currently lined up neatly on one side of her counter. She went for the bourbon.

She grabbed the bottle and started to unscrew the cap to pour into the glass, then realized she didn't even need the glass.

"Fuck it," she muttered, leaving the glass empty on the counter and leaving the kitchen with the bottle in hand. She went back to the couch and took a swig, reveling in the burn of the alcohol. She cried some more and took another swig. Why was she such a fucking mess? All she wanted was Heather, and now she didn't even have that.

More drinking.

More cursing.

More crying.

More drinking.

More pacing.

More anger.

More crying.

More drinking.

It was close to midnight now and Naya was nearly finished with the bottle of bourbon that had started out about three quarter's full. She was going through her phone, looking at pictures that she and Heather had taken together.

"Fucking Taylor…" Naya scoffed, scrolling through her contacts and dialing Dianna's number.

It rang for a long time before the blonde finally picked up. _"Naya?"_

"Ese hijo de puta no merece tenerla!" Naya said angrily.

"_Naya, you're speaking Spanish…are you okay?" _Diana asked, hearing the brunette's angry tone.

"I _said_ that bastard doesn't deserve to be with her," Naya spat.

"_What are you talking about?"_

"Taylor. Heather chose Taylor over me…" Naya slurred bitterly.

"_Chose...? What do you mean chose?"_ Dianna seemed confused.

"Don't you get it? All I wanted was to be with _her_, but then she backed out and now she's chosen Taylor's stupid ass over me!" Naya yelled.

"_Have you been drinking?"_

"I'm in my own home, it's not a disturbance…I just have to find a way to get over this," Naya said semi-thoughtfully.

"_Naya…what do you mean?"_

"I gotta go," Naya said blankly before hanging up, leaving Dianna gaping on the other line.

…

The blonde woman drove fast, not sure of how long she would have to get to Naya's apartment before the fire-blooded Latina did something stupid. As soon as she arrived at Naya's apartment she was running for the elevators. She made it to the 8th floor and ran to Naya's door. She reached up to the top of the door frame and felt along the top edge. She sighed in relief when she felt the spare key which rested there.

She quickly opened the door and strode inside. "Naya!"

She moved through the kitchen and saw there was a broken glass on the tile floor. She sighed and moved to the living room, only to find it empty as well.

"Naya!" She called again. She began to panic. She moved for the bedroom and looked frantically about the room for any signs of her friend.

There was a moment of relief when she heard someone muttering in the bathroom. Dianna barged in to see a drunken Naya clumsily looking through a handful of pill bottles. She looked up and gasped when she saw Dianna standing there.

"How did you get in here?"

"Naya…what are you doing?" Dianna asked slowly, stepping towards her.

"I just have a headache…that's all," Naya lied. Dianna reached out and cupped Naya's hands in her own.

"Give me these," Dianna gently took the various medications from Naya's now trembling hands. "You didn't take anything did you?"

Naya solemnly shook her head before sliding to the floor of the bathroom against the wall, sobbing. Dianna was quick to rush to her side.

"Hey, come here…" She put an arm around Naya's shoulders and pulled her into an embrace on the floor. "Why are you doing all this, sweetie?"

Naya sniffled, "…Heather is the most important person in my life…I'm afraid I'll lose her if she stays with Taylor."

"You really love her, huh?" Dianna asked. Naya nodded into her chest. "Do you know how she feels about you?" The blonde was asking her as if there were a definite answer.

"I don't know…"

"Naya, she loves you with all her heart. I can see it every day. She adores you and admires you and will never stop because that's the kind of girl she is. No matter what," Dianna assured her. "Now, why don't you come out to the living room and we'll get you some _water_ to drink, okay?"

Naya nodded and stood up clumsily with the blonde, who helped her into the living room and onto the couch. She was still sobbing. Meanwhile, Dianna went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water for her friend.

After cleaning up the broken glass that Naya must have broken in her drunken rage, Dianna pulled out her phone and dialed the one person who Naya needed to talk to.

"_Di…what do you need? I was asleep!" _Heather answered groggily.

"I'm sorry, but it's important. It's Naya…she drank herself stupid again. Only this time she almost threw in some prescription pills. Lucky I got here when I did. She called me rambling about you and Taylor and what-not. I got over here as soon as she hung up on me. But I think she'd be better off if _you_ came and talked to her," Dianna explained in a low volume so Naya wouldn't over hear.

Heather sighed on the other end of the line. Dianna could tell the taller blonde was torn. _"Okay…I'll be over as soon as possible…"_

...

Heather arrived about fifteen minutes later, looking sleepy and agitated. Dianna let her in whilst Naya was rambling on about something irrelevant. Heather strode into the living room and when Naya saw her there was a silence.

"Um, Di, you can go on home. I can take it from here," Heather offered. Dianna nodded, knowing the two needed this. She walked over to Naya and hugged her.

"Take it easy, Naynay. I love you," Dianna said in a sisterly way.

"Love you…too!" Naya called dumbly as Dianna waved to Heather and made her way out.

Heather turned to Naya, her arms crossed, "Nay, _why_ do you keep doing this?"

Naya looked at the blonde, a sad glint in her eyes, almost like a puppy looks when it's upset. Tears were forming in her eyes again. Heather stepped forward and took Naya into her arms.

"Hey…it's okay…I'm here now. Just tell my why you did it? Why did you try to take pills, Naya?" Heather asked seriously. "You could've hurt yourself."

Naya's response was muffled, "Because I need you, and you don't need me."

Heather pulled back and stared into her dark, glassy eyes. "Of _course_ I do. You're my best friend. I could never go without you!"

"But you don't _need_ me like I need you, Heather," Naya shook her head.

"That's not fair of you to say…" Heather trailed, "And why do we always have to talk when you've been drinking? I don't like what it makes you say."

"I guess it just makes me say things I'm normally not brave enough to say sober," Naya shrugged sarcastically.

"You need to sleep this off. C'mon, off to bed!" Heather sighed, pulling her towards the bedroom.

"I don't think so, but I'll listen, just to prove to you that I know what I'm talking about," Naya insisted. Heather shook her head and helped her lie down before Heather kicked off her shoes and joined her. She turned off the lamp and let Naya rest her head on her chest.

Despite their argument, Naya draped an arm instinctively over Heather's waist. "Just get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow. For now, I'm just happy you're okay." Heather kissed Naya's head and she felt the small brunette cuddle into her side even more, her face buried in the crook of her neck.

"Mhph…Heather?" Naya asked dizzily, her words barely audible.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for always being there when I do stupid stuff…I know I don't really need to react this way and, and I just hope you know how much it means that you're always there, no matter what kind of drama is going on between us," Naya rambled. Heather giggled a little and held Naya closer.

"Cause that's what best friends do, and I'll always be your best friend."

…

It was late morning by the time Naya woke up. She lifted her head from the pillow and rolled over onto her back, her hands coming up to rub the sleepiness from her eyes. The tan skinned beauty scrunched up her nose at the smell of alcohol on her own breath. She felt sick and drained, and her head was throbbing. How much had she had to drink?

She looked around the room for any signs of Heather but didn't see her anywhere. Then she heard her voice coming from the living room, and she didn't sound happy. Naya swung her legs off the edge of the bed and stood and walked slowly out to the living room, as to not startle Heather. She stood and watched as Heather stood in the middle of the room on her phone, she looked as if she was going to cry.

"But Taylor I-," Heather tried.

The blonde listened on the other end and became more upset as time passed until she spoke again. She had yet to notice Naya. The dancer paced back and forth, one hand on her hip and the other holding the phone to her ear.

"I can't _not_ help her…she's my best friend! You can't say that about her. She's not like that!" Heather responded defensively, making Naya smile a little, knowing that comment was about her.

Heather listened again and this time scoffed at his comment.

"What's wrong with that? So maybe we are close? That's just the way we _are_," Heather explained.

More listening.

"Taylor. You can't be serious! Don't do this," Heather begged.

More listening. Suddenly, something he must have said made Heather look up. As she looked, she caught a glance of Naya in the corner of her eye. They made eye contact for a long time before Heather replied to what Taylor had just said.

"…You can't ask me that. I can't give you an answer," Heather began, still looking at Naya in the eyes.

More listening.

"Because…I just can't…"

_I can't._ Now Heather was telling that to Taylor. What had he asked her? Heather was still staring at her with those blue eyes, which were now filled with tears.

More listening.

"You know what? I'm beginning to wonder why I didn't see what a dick you are before!" Heather replied.

More listening.

"Fine! Maybe I will! At least she'll always be there for me. Unlike _you_!" Heather yelled into the phone before hanging up and nearly throwing her phone to the ground. Then the blonde burst into tears, sitting on the couch and holding her face in her hands. Naya was quick to be at her side, trying to depict what happened.

"Hey…what's going on?" Naya rubbed her back with her left hand and held one of Heather's hands with her right.

Heather sobbed and tried to form a sentence, "He – he dumped me because he says I couldn't make up my mind about what I wanted. He told me…that ever since I met you that I've been different…and then he asked me…who I love more…"

Naya pursed her lips and looked down, "I'm sorry. I feel like this is my fault…"

Heather looked up and caught Naya's eyes, shaking her head, "No. This is not your fault, okay?"

"Well, if I hadn't nearly drunken myself to death because I'm love with you then it wouldn't have happened." Naya clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide at the words she accidentally said.

Heather stared too, unsure of how to respond, her mouth just hung open slightly.

"Heather…I uh…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that and-," Naya started.

"Don't be sorry. I know that's how you feel. And I love you, but I think I just really need some time to think. Is that okay?" Heather asked sweetly, cupping Naya's cheek and caressing it with her thumb.

Naya fought tears from forming in her eyes and she nodded, looking away from Heather's mesmerizing gaze. "Yeah. Take as long as you want. And you know…if you wanna stay here while Taylor gets moved out…feel free. My door is always open to you."

Heather nodded, "I think I'm just gonna make sure he stays somewhere else."

"Okay."

There was a silence between them. They just gravitated together and leaned their foreheads together.

"Are you feeling okay? You had a lot to drink last night, do you need anything before I leave?" Heather asked quietly.

Naya shook her head slowly, pulling back and taking a deep breath. "I'm okay. You've done enough already. Thank you, so much, for taking care of me all the time."

Heather nodded, "Of course," she said in her little voice. She then cleared her throat and stood up, running a hand through her hair. "I should go."

"Okay." Naya remained seated as Heather put her shoes on and grabbed her purse. Heather then came back and kneeled in front of Naya, putting her hands on Naya's knees.

"Hey, look at me," Heather said affectionately.

Naya looked up, the look of a sad puppy in her eyes, almost as if to say, _don't go_.

"I'm not going to ever leave you, okay? I just really need some space for a while. We'll talk at work tomorrow, okay?" Heather asked.

"Okay," Naya said through a sob, which she had hidden in her hands. Heather leaned forward and kissed the top of Naya's head.

"Okay." Heather stood to leave and made her way to the door, leaving Naya to sit with her thoughts.

…

The next day on set, Naya was in hair and makeup with Dianna when the green-eyed woman spoke up about the weekend's events.

"So…how did things go after I left?" Dianna asked.

"Oh yeah, I guess I called you over, huh?" Naya laughed dryly.

"You were kind of a mess…" Dianna laughed back.

"Well, after you left, Heather just held me to sleep, when I woke up yesterday morning she was on the phone with Taylor…fighting," Naya explained.

"What happened?" Dianna asked in shock.

"He dumped her for being _too indecisive_."

"Woah…Then what?" Dianna was more cautious with this question.

Naya gave a shrug, "Don't know yet. She said she needed time to clear her head. She actually told me we'd talk today."

"Well, I'm sure she'll have her thoughts straight today. I hope it turns out okay," Dianna said optimistically.

"Thanks."

…

Heather was off for lunch and she wasted no time in going to find Naya. She was ready. Heather made her way from the choir room set all the way over to the trailer lot. She spotted Kevin talking with Lea in a couple of lawn chairs and a radio on in the background.

"Hey Heather…what's up?" Lea asked carefully, having heard all the gossip already.

"Have you seen Naya?" The tall blonde asked, semi-frustrated.

"Oh, I just saw her. We asked her if she wanted to hang out with us but she said she was going to the auditorium," Kevin explained. As soon as he finished speaking, Heather was hurrying off in that direction.

The dancer reached the auditorium and slipped inside. She stood at the top of the stairs which led down to the stage and there she saw Naya sitting on the edge, her iPod headphones in and a sandwich in front of her on the stage.

Heather walked down the steps at a quick pace, drawing Naya's attention. The Latina quickly pulled out her earphones and looked at the blonde, who hopped up on the edge of the stage with her.

"I was thinking we could talk, Naya," Heather began, "I was thinking about the break up and everything with Taylor…and I realized that Taylor and I…we didn't _really _mesh together that well. But you and I do. I love being around you, Naya. You don't know how _badly_ I crave being around you sometimes."

"How do I know you won't just text me tomorrow and say that you can't?" Naya asked, her dark eyes peering into Heather's.

"Because," Heather faced Naya, "I want to take you on a date. Not just any date either…a date where I can show you how much you mean to me."

It was hard for Naya not to smile at the thought, but remained serious none the less. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could go get dinner at this little place way on the south side, out in the outskirts. We'd be alone, under the radar, and free to do what we like," Heather explained.

"Are we gonna get busy in your _car_…? Or what?" Naya asked. Heather knew Naya wasn't particularly fond of car sex. Mostly because it was cramped, especially for women.

"I was actually thinking we could use my cousin's little cottage in the hills. He said it's really secluded and cozy," Heather answered. Naya thought the idea over and finally nodded.

"That would be so great, Heather."

"So it's a date then? Tomorrow?" Heather grinned.

"A date, indeed."

…

Naya had just finished getting ready when her phone rang. Her heart jumped at the thought of what Heather might say when she answered, but she did anyway.

"Hey," Naya asked warmly.

"_My darling, my princess, there's no need to fear, you better be ready because Hemo's here!"_ The blonde recited, making Naya giggle.

"That was…romantic…?" Naya said, still laughing.

"_I was just trying to be poetic because I know you love that sort of thing…I'm not very good," _Heather laughed.

"…well, _are_ you here?"

"_Open your door and find out, silly!"_ Heather hung up before Naya could respond.

Curious, Naya walked to the door and opened it cautiously, expecting Heather to surprise her. Instead she found a bouquet of pink roses. Naya's favorite. Naya smiled and picked up the note that was attached.

_Naya, I bet you look beautiful, and I can't wait to see, come downstairs where you'll find me! –xoxo Hemo. _

Naya giggled again at Heather's attempt at poetry. She stepped back inside her apartment to grab her purse, put the flowers in water, and turn off her lights before she quickly made her way towards the elevators. The whole ride down to the lobby was making Naya's stomach twist and turn with anticipation. She bit her lip when the elevator stopped and the doors opened. There, Heather stood, looking radiant and grinning like a fool.

"Hey," Naya breathed, rushing to give the taller girl a warm embrace, "the flowers are beautiful. Thank you," she whispered, kissing Heather's cheek as they separated. Heather giggled and stepped back to look at Naya's appearance.

"I was right, you do look amazing."

Naya wore high black leather boots, a slim-fitting blue skirt, which stopped at about mid thigh, and a black and white striped tank top that was tucked into the skirt to show off her trim figure. Her hair was straight and she wore little makeup, just mascara and eyeliner for the most part. Heather, on the other hand, wore a simple yellow sun dress with white flats. Her blue eyes twinkled.

Naya blushed, "Ready to go? I'm excited to see what you have planned!"

"Yep! Shall we?" Heather offered her hand and Naya took it, lacing their fingers together.

They hurried across the parking lot, as to not be seen by any paparazzi who may be lurking around, and hopped into Heather's car. Naya clicked her seatbelt as Heather pulled out onto the main road.

"So, wanna tell me the name of this place?"

"Eh. Not really," Heather glanced playfully at the Latina, "I want to surprise you." The blonde spoke calmly.

"Is it good?" Naya tried.

"You'll love it. It's cute, and everyone is super nice!" Heather grinned at the thought.

"Well, then I _suppose_ I can wait," Naya shrugged, turning up the volume on the stereo, which was plugged into Heather's iPod. After scrolling through the songs for a minute, she decided on _Hurts Like Heaven_ by Coldplay. She looked over at Heather, who was focused on the road, and smiled. She was so lucky that Heather actually showed up. Everything was going perfectly.

…

They drove out of the city and into the surrounding area, which was mostly small towns here and there and desert. They pulled into a small town with a sign that read, _Welcome to Juarez, California!_ They drove down the main road and Naya stared out the window, examining all the local businesses. She found it charming and almost comforting.

"There it is!" Heather pointed to a diner on the right side of the road. There was a huge neon sign that read _The Frosty Queen._ It looked dated, but still very cool.

"The Frosty Queen?" Naya kinked an eyebrow as they pulled into the parking lot. "I feel like we're back in the 50's!"

"Just trust me! It's amazing. I used to eat here a lot," Heather assured her.

They got out of the car and walked inside, Heather holding her hand for all to see, and were greeted by a middle-aged black woman with a warm smile on her face.

"Heather! Great to see you, baby!" The woman pulled the blonde in for a long hug. "I haven't seen you that much since you started Glee. Is that still going okay?"

"Hi, Ronia! Great to see you, too! And Glee is going fantastic. I love it," Heather grinned.

"Ooh! And _please_ tell me this is that girl you always told me about! You just sounded so enamored by her whenever you would come in after a long weekend of work on the show," Ronia wondered.

Heather blushed, "Yeah…this is her. Ronia, this is Naya. Naya, my good friend, Ronia."

Naya stuck out a small hand and smiled warmly, "Great to meet you!"

"You're even more beautiful in person! Heather showed me pictures…but wow!"

"Thanks," Naya blushed at the idea of Heather telling stories about her to strangers.

"Well, can I get you guys a table?" Ronia offered, leading them towards the back of the diner, away from the other patrons. They sat in a booth fit for two and Naya picked up a menu, Heather didn't.

"Okay, what to drink?" Ronia asked.

"Dr. Pepper!" Heather chirped.

Naya looked up with a delayed reaction, "Uh…I'll have the same."

"Coming right up!" Ronia left to retrieve their order.

"This place in charming." Naya observed, looking around.

"Isn't it?"

"What are you getting? Everything looks good!" Naya splurged.

"I always get their signature burger and fries," Heather shrugged.

Naya folded her menu up and neatly placed it over Heather's on the edge of the table. Soon Ronia returned with their drinks and an order pad. "What'll it be ladies?"

"Naya and I are just going to each get a burger and fries please," Heather requested politely.

"Sounds good. I'll have it out soon!"

"I'm really glad we came here," Naya smiled, reaching over and playing with Heather's fingers.

"Me too. I love being with you," Heather smiled. Naya looked up from their hands to Heather's crystal blue eyes.

"But I do have to ask you something," Naya began. "What happens when we can't keep it hidden?"

Heather didn't say anything. Naya could tell she was trying to think of a good answer. "It's going to be hard…being together, but I believe in us. I feel connected to you in so many ways, so that no matter what, we will make it through whatever life throws us. Because I love you. I love you so much, Naya," Heather said sincerely, giving Naya's hand a squeeze.

Naya grinned, "I love you, too." Naya let her thoughts linger for a moment on their fame. "God, what I would give to have just _one_ day where we weren't in the spotlight. Where I could be with you out in public. Where I could yell at the top of my lungs that _you_ are my girl."

"I know. I sometimes wish that I was still just a backup dancer, where I was making money and not getting recognized. All while still doing what a love. But then I realize that landing Glee led me to you. And I wouldn't trade _that_ for the world," Heather said.

"This relationship is going to be one hell of a rollercoaster ride!" Naya chuckled.

"Yeah," Heather nodded, "But it's all worth it."

…

The ride to the cottage was only filled by small talk and flirting, nothing too heavy. Naya's stomach was already fluttering at the thought of what would come. They drove into the desert hills and away from civilization. They would be completely secluded and alone with one another.

When they pulled up to the pueblo-style cottage, Naya smiled at how cute it was.

"My cousin uses this as a vacation spot, so it's empty a lot. But it has running water, a tv, and a nice little fireplace too. You'll love it," Heather smiled, turning off the car and opening her door.

They held hands up to the door, Heather selected an older looking key from her keychain and unlocked the door. Upon walking inside, Heather let go of Naya's hand to find the lights. She turned on the lamps in the living room, which was connected to the small kitchen, and stood in the middle.

"Ta-da!" The blonde held out her arms. Naya smiled.

"It's adorable," Naya smiled, walking to Heather and grabbing her waist, "Wanna give me the grand tour?" Their faces were close now, and Heather nodded.

"It would be my pleasure." She grabbed Naya's hand and pulled her towards the kitchen. "Here is the kitchen. Breathtaking, I know," she said sarcastically before pulling Naya towards the tiny hallway just past the living room. She reached into the room on the right and flicked a light switch. "The bathroom," she said blandly. The bathroom was actually quite nice. With a steam shower and big bathtub on the side of the shower stall. Heather then crossed to the adjacent door and pushed it open before flicking on the lights. "And this," they stepped inside, "is the bedroom."

Naya looked around the cozy cream colored room. There were small shades of a deep red and some blacks too. The big bed was adorned with black and cream covers, giving it a romantic feel. The lighting was low too, which only added to the atmosphere. "I love it," she smiled, turning back to Heather.

The blonde cupped her face in her hands, "Good, because we're going to be in here a lot."

Then their lips were connected. It felt familiar, yet, not. Especially to Heather, who immediately noted the difference between the roughness of Taylor's lips compared to the soft, gentleness of Naya's. She felt Naya's hands wrap around her back and pull her closer. The Latina darted her tongue out to eagerly taste Heather's mouth. Heather let her tongue mingle with her own for a moment before they were fighting for dominance in a more heated kiss. Naya won. The small brunette gripped Heather's waist and guided her towards the bed.

They kicked off their shoes before anything else and then they were back at it. Heather pulled Naya down on top of her and they kissed like that for a while. Eventually, Naya's lips left Heather's and began a trail down the blonde's neck and collarbone. Her kisses were light and playful now, taking their time causing Heather to shiver wherever they went.

Heather used her legs to hitch around Naya's thighs and pull her closer. Naya giggled into Heather's cleavage as her hands slid up Heather's legs and under the dress she wore. Heather dug her fingers into Naya's muscular back, pulling at her tank top, when Naya's hands skimmed over her breasts through the fabric of her bra.

"This needs to go," Naya muttered, kissing Heather's lips quickly before sitting up on her knees to allow Heather to remove her dress. Once the blonde was down to her underwear, she reached for Naya's shirt and shoved it up, grunting in frustration as she tried to un-tuck it from the waist of the skirt. Naya lifted up her arms and let Heather pull the garment over her head, revealing that she was braless. Heather grinned and grabbed Naya by the waist of her skirt, pulling their bodies together for another kiss. Heather got the skirt down to Naya's knees before the Latina had to finish removing it herself.

Now Naya was the underdressed of the two, so she decided to even the odds She reached behind Heather and removed her bra with ease, freeing Heather's larger breasts.

"You're so beautiful," Naya shook her head in awe. Heather slowly trailed a finger from between Naya's breasts all the way down to her panties, causing Naya's loins to stir up even more, and kissed her.

"You're more beautiful," Heather whispered against Naya's lips. Her arm then slipped around Naya's waist and in a moment Naya was on her back, gazing up at her dearest friend. She cupped Heather's cheek in her hand and pulled her down for a kiss.

"Touch me."

That was all Heather needed to hear. She leaned down and licked just below Naya's ear, where she _knew_ it would drive her crazy. Naya made a sound that made Heather grin with satisfaction, knowing only she could cause such noises. Her hands played with Naya's round breasts as she continued her path downwards. Naya arched her body into every touch and gasped at every kiss.

Heather reached Naya's panties and pulled them down slowly, lifting Naya's legs to pull them off. She kissed the smooth interior of her thigh first, making Naya whimper. She looked up through her brow at the flustered girl laying beneath her and she pressed a kiss to her cut pelvic bone. Naya tried to move her hips up towards Heather's mouth, but the blonde held her firmly in place. Finally she brought her mouth down to lick up Naya's folds. Naya twitched in pleasure and muttered Heather's name along with some curses. Heather giggled and licked again. She sucked and kissed and nibbled in just the right way. Naya knew she wouldn't last very long at the rate Heather had her turned on. She tangled her fingers in Heather's silky blonde hair and pushed her head closer, feeling her peak on fast approach.

Heather focused on that certain place at the top of her center, knowing it was all Naya needed to reach her orgasm. It worked. There was a pause and Naya let out a raspy moan, throwing her head back and arching upwards, trying to regain control of her body. She panted and cursed in Spanish with the pleasure that coursed through her body. Heather slid back up to Naya's face and kissed her parted lips. Naya smiled lazily and held Heather close.

"You're amazing at that," Naya said hoarsely.

"I can see that," Heather teased, kissing along Naya's cheek.

"Now it's your turn…" Naya whispered, easing Heather onto her back, quickly pulling off Heather's panties, and straddling her hips. Heather grinned and put her hands on Naya's thighs.

"I like this already!"

Naya gave a devious smile and grinded her hips with Heather's as she leaned down to bite and suck at the blonde's neck.

"Mmm, Naya…" Heather moaned involuntarily. Naya slipped a hand between them and ran it over Heather's womanhood. The blonde was _so_ wet. Naya kissed her lips again as she rubbed slow circles on the sensitive area. There was a gasp from Heather when Naya pushed two fingers inside her, thrusting them in and out and using her thumb to keep the circles going.

"You're good…with your h-hands," Heather stammered as Naya nibbled on her earlobe, continuing her thrusts.

"Mhmm," Naya hummed in that smoky voice of hers. Heather could feel her climax building and, too soon, she was crying out in pleasure as her muscles twitched in the throes of an awesome orgasm. Naya slowly withdrew her hand and brought it up to lick her fingers clean, which Heather found insanely arousing.

There was a pause. "Hey Naya?"

"Mhm?" Naya asked, her fingers still between her lips.

"What do I taste like?" The question was almost innocent. Naya smirked and let her fingers down.

"You really wanna know what you taste like?" Then she leaned down to kiss Heather, open mouthed, and for a long time, too. When she pulled back, Heather's eyes fluttered and she couldn't speak. "You taste so _fucking_ good."

Heather grinned and pulled Naya in for another kiss before they crawled under the covers. "Let me get the lights," she said, sliding out of bed and walking naked towards the light switch. Naya propped her head up on her hand as she laid on her side, watching the girl she loved come back towards her, a blush now on her cheeks, which Naya couldn't see because of the darkness.

Their only light now was the light from the moon, shining in on their faces as they cuddled together with not a care in the world. Heather laid her head on Naya's bare chest and draped an arm over her waist. For a moment they just listened to their breathing.

"Hey Naya?" Heather asked, just as innocently as before.

"Yeah?"

"I love you…forever. I'm sorry I ever doubted what we could be," she whispered into Naya's neck.

"Don't apologize. That's done now. Let's just have _now_. I love you, too." Naya kissed Heather on the forehead not knowing what the future held for them. She was just glad Heather would be in it.

…

**Fin.**

**So I'm glad you guys read this! I hope you liked it because I worked super hard making sure everything fit. I hadn't planned on doing a second chapter, but I love you guys too much NOT to do as you request when you beg for more! So leave me a review, signed or unsigned, telling me your thoughts and Heya feelings! :) Thanks again!**


End file.
